wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 22
Josie wakes up bright and shiny early the next day, presumably! Unless someone wakes her up. 6:12:19 PM Felix: Nope! More Excalibur related dreams. 6:13:35 PM Josie: Josie gets up, therefore, in a cheery mood. 6:14:07 PM Felix: Well, she sleeps with it under her pillow, right? 6:14:52 PM Josie: Josie does indeed! 6:15:49 PM Felix: Then yeah, camelot related dreams. 6:16:32 PM Josie: Josie is happy with that, and washes up and gets dressed in the morning. 6:18:02 PM Josie: Josie then... what was she going to do today? 6:20:21 PM Felix: Roll a d10! I think you were going to meet with Ebenezer so you could get a description of the other George from Sally at the boarding house. 6:20:43 PM Josie: ((3.)) 6:21:13 PM Felix: As you're getting dressed, you think you see something at the edge of your vision in the mirror again, but as always, its gone when you try to see it. 6:21:27 PM Josie: Josie stares at the mirror balefully. 6:21:47 PM Felix: It stares back, also balefully, via your reflection! 6:22:04 PM Josie: ... hell with it. 6:22:08 PM Josie: Josie goes to meet Eben! 6:28:57 PM Felix: Okay! He's at his shop/home. 6:29:25 PM Josie: Mornin'. 6:29:35 PM Josie: Josie waves. She has skipped her coffee. 6:29:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Morning, Kate. Had your coffee yet? 6:30:01 PM Josie: Sure haven't, if you were plannin' on makin' more. 6:30:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Just made that a little bit ago. 6:30:35 PM Felix: He gestures to the pot on the stove. 6:31:59 PM Josie: Where're the cups? 6:32:42 PM Felix: He pulls out a couple! 6:34:37 PM Josie: Josie takes the pot and pours coffee into both cups, replacing the pot afterward. "Thanks." 6:35:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles. "There's some bread and butter over there, too, if you're hungry." 6:39:02 PM Josie: You're real sweet, you know that? 6:39:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Am I? 6:39:40 PM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek, cuts off a hunk of bread and butters it, alighting on the nearest chair to sit. 6:39:46 PM Josie: Yeah, I'd say so. 6:39:52 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, good. 6:42:42 PM Josie: You think you got time this mornin' to head on over to Sally's to see if you can draw the second man? 6:42:59 PM Josie: ... you think there might be somebody here they were goin' to? I thought I saw three of 'em out there, is all. 6:43:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. I also don't know who they would go to. 6:44:33 PM Josie: Any hateful folk in town? Or even just devout Catholics might not know what these fellas are actually doin'? 6:50:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Not that I know of. But every town has its hateful population, right? 6:53:47 PM Josie: Yeah. Hate thinkin' of it, but you ain't wrong. 6:53:57 PM Josie: Josie sips her coffee happily despite the gloomy subject matter. 6:57:12 PM Felix: So you have coffee and breakfast, and move on to the boarding house? 6:57:38 PM Josie: ((Yeah!)) 6:58:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer brings his drawing stuff along. 6:59:19 PM Josie: Josie walks into the lobby of Sally's place! 7:00:12 PM Felix: Old Sally is there? "Oh, marshal, can I help ya?" 7:01:38 PM Josie: Yeah, we were wonderin' if you'd give us a hand in describin' the second man, real careful-like, so Eben here could draw 'em. Also, I forgot to ask if they mentioned they knew anybody in town. 7:02:42 PM Felix: Sally: Hmm. They never mentioned, marshal, sorry. 7:02:50 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:02:58 PM Josie: Wouldn't've expected 'em to, to tell you the truth. 7:03:29 PM Felix: Sally: They pretty much kept to themselves. 7:05:17 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:06:00 PM Josie: All right. Now this'll take a while, so if you got chores're whatever, I can help you with 'em afterward, long's it's somethin' I can do. 7:06:56 PM Felix: Sally: Nah, my daughter cleans up the place, and I ain't go no guests at the moment. You want breakfast? We can do it over breakfast. 7:10:28 PM Josie: ...sure, if Eben here wants. 7:10:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sounds good to me. 7:10:53 PM Felix: Sally: All right then, come on, dining room's through here. 7:11:34 PM Josie: Josie smiles. "Thanks. Never did catch your full name?" 7:12:39 PM Felix: Sally: I'm Sally. Sally Jones. 7:15:10 PM Josie: Josie nods. "An' you know Eben Dingo, an' I'm Kate Candlemas. But I think you already knew that too." 7:15:51 PM Felix: Sally: That I did. 7:17:38 PM Josie: Josie smiles. "Just wanted to check, makin' sure I didn't forget. To breakfast?" 7:18:00 PM Felix: He leads you into the nice dining room. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." 7:19:12 PM Josie: Josie nods, and sits. ... but then gets up and follows him, because he's either a. warning the bad guys, or b. setting the table. In the first case she wants to get the drop on them, and if it's the second, she wants to help because she is like that. 7:19:31 PM Felix: He's setting the table. 7:19:43 PM Josie: Josie helps, therefore! 7:22:53 PM Josie: Seems like a real nice place. 7:24:11 PM Felix: Sally: Oh, thanks. My daughter helps me run it since my wife passed on. 7:24:53 PM Josie: Don't believe I've met 'er, what's her name? 7:25:20 PM Felix: Sally: Oh, she's around here somewhere. Gertrude. 7:25:34 PM Felix: He gets together a simple breakfast with biscuits and porridge. 7:26:26 PM Josie: Josie helps. 7:27:39 PM Josie: Real nice that she helps you out, too. 7:28:46 PM Felix: Sally: She's a good girl. Her and her husband will likely run the place when I get too doddery for it. 7:30:02 PM Josie: What's the husband's name? 7:30:44 PM | Edited 7:32:01 PM Felix: Sally: John. Good man, too, helps out at Lysander's horse ranch. Not terrible bright, but got a good heart. 7:31:40 PM Josie: ((Hee. "wranch." Sillyhead. <3 )) 7:32:04 PM Felix: ((Bleh.)) 7:35:39 PM Josie: Lysander, he the centaur fella? 7:38:30 PM | Edited 7:38:37 PM Felix: Sally: Yes maam. 7:39:14 PM Josie: Bought a horse offa him. 7:40:54 PM Josie: She's real sweet. 7:41:21 PM Felix: Sally: good to hear. Don't much get along with horses myself. 7:42:43 PM Josie: Animals like me, usually. 7:43:10 PM Felix: Sally brings the food out to the dining room, where Ebenezer has set up his drawing stuff. 7:45:23 PM Josie: Pray first, or just eat? 7:45:50 PM Felix: Sally: I don't hold to much ceremony myself, but if you wanna say grace, Marshal, I won't stop you. 7:47:16 PM Josie: Always reckoned there ain't much you can tell somebody omniscient. 7:47:32 PM Josie: Josie starts to eat! And takes more coffee. Mmmm. 7:50:28 PM Josie: I'll let Eben explain the drawin' process. 7:52:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer goes through the whole schpiel, with Sally describing the older George. 7:53:35 PM Josie: Josie takes the role of hostess briefly and makes sure they both have enough coffee and whatever else they need. 7:55:51 PM Josie: Josie will actually wash the dishes while they finish drawing, too. 7:56:22 PM Felix: After a few hours, Ebenezer has a decent picture of the older man. 7:57:11 PM Josie: Josie has the kitchen clean as a whistle, too. 7:57:32 PM Felix: Sally: You didn't have to do all that, Marshal. 7:58:17 PM Josie: You're doin' me a favor, ain't goin' to sit here doin' nothin' while you do. 7:58:40 PM Felix: Sally: Well, I do appreciate it. 8:00:19 PM Josie: You're the only one can do what you're doin'. Anybody can wash dishes. 8:03:48 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand when they're done, and heads out with Eben? 8:04:54 PM Felix: Yep! you have your picture. A kid comes running up to you once you'er on main street with an envelope. "Marshal Candymas! Marshal Candymas!" It's that same cute girl with the skunk tail. 8:05:30 PM Josie: Josie smiles, and takes the envelope, giving the little girl a whole quarter. 8:05:43 PM Felix: She beams. "Thanks, marshal!" 8:06:13 PM Josie: Josie opens it and reads! 8:07:07 PM Felix: "Marshal - Wizard here is. Come to my house. Bring candy. -R" 8:09:07 PM Josie: Josie blinks, and hands the note to Eben. "Wonder what kind?" 8:09:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No idea. Who's the candy for? 8:10:00 PM Josie: Wizard helpin' me unravel the problem. 8:10:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Or is Rivers just asking for candy for himself. 8:10:39 PM Josie: Could be both. 8:13:47 PM Josie: Well, I s'pose I better go out there. He told me not to look the wizard in the eye, but I don't plan on doin' that. Marshals got to look folks in the eye. 8:14:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Huh. That's a weird request. 8:15:25 PM Josie: Real weird. Guess I'll find out, huh. 8:15:35 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. "See you when I get back?" 8:15:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Of course. Hopefully you won't be a toad. 8:16:08 PM Felix: ((WE THOUGHT YOU WAS A TOAD.)) 8:17:21 PM Josie: ((Best line ever.)) 8:17:23 PM Josie: I won't be a toad. 8:18:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Just ribbit in a certain way so that I know it's you and not a different toad. 8:18:53 PM Josie: What kinda way would that be? 8:19:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... 'rib rib ribbit'. 8:19:32 PM Josie: Josie laughs. 8:19:35 PM Josie: All right, all right. 8:19:50 PM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek and heads off to get Delphine! 8:21:05 PM Felix: Okay! 8:22:52 PM Josie: Josie stops and buys several pounds of candy first, various kinds, and will even try for some chocolate, if she can work out a way to make it not melt. 8:23:22 PM Felix: That's kinda tough, given the heat. 8:24:14 PM Josie: Josie will buy *ice* if they have it. If they do, it *would* probably be expensive. 8:24:56 PM Felix: They don't. 8:25:38 PM Josie: Josie drats. 8:25:55 PM Josie: Josie goes for the other candy, then! The nicest kinds they have, and still a good variety. Hey, she has a sweettooth too. 8:26:11 PM Felix: Okay! You get some candy. 8:26:48 PM | Edited 8:26:59 PM Josie: Josie then heads to Delphine, and brushes her mane lovingly for a while before saddling up and heading out with her. 6:58:50 PM Felix: So, Kate was riding off to the old Rivers place. 6:59:06 PM Josie: Josie was! And she's jolly well keeping an eye out too! 7:05:49 PM Felix: You are unmolested en route to the Rivers place. 7:06:34 PM Josie: Josie knocks on the door when she gets there! 7:06:53 PM Josie: ((I'm having a sudden craving. Do you mind if I go to the store real quick? The convenience store around the corner I mean, not the grocery store.)) 7:07:53 PM Felix: ((THat's fine!)) 7:10:20 PM Josie: ((Okay! Be back in a bit.)) 7:20:13 PM Josie: ((Back!)) 7:21:09 PM Felix: ((What did you get huh huh?)) 7:21:35 PM Josie: ((Cheetos. *shamed*)) 7:21:59 PM Felix: ((Sometimes you just want cheetos!)) 7:24:37 PM Josie: ((Yessssssss.)) 7:24:43 PM Josie: Josie knocks! 7:25:19 PM Felix: The door opens! 7:26:14 PM Josie: ... Mr. Rivers? 7:26:43 PM Felix: You hear his voice. "Come in! We're in the library. You brought candy,r ight?" 7:28:37 PM Josie: Sure did. 7:28:48 PM Felix: Rivers: Then definitely come in. 7:29:08 PM Josie: Josie goes in! And looks for the library! 7:33:25 PM Felix: You find it pretty easily. You find Rivers and a dark-skinned gentleman dressed all in white, wearing round, dark glasses. 7:34:54 PM Josie: Hey. 7:34:58 PM Josie: Josie takes her hat off politely. 7:35:43 PM Felix: Rivers: Marshal Kate Candlemas, this is Mister Rufus Codex. Now what kind of candy did you bring? 7:36:22 PM Josie: 'bout every kind the store had. 7:36:28 PM Josie: Josie brings it out, bags and bags of it! 7:38:21 PM Felix: Rivers digs in. 7:38:36 PM Felix: Codex: So, I understand you've been wanting to see me, marshal. 7:41:25 PM Josie: Yes, sir. I got cursed. ... an' then I think I got cursed again. Also might be bein' haunted, but I ain't too sure on that. 7:42:14 PM Felix: Codex: Tell me what happened. 7:42:27 PM Felix: He takes a piece of taffy and sits down on a chair. 7:44:02 PM Josie: I was chasin' after a warlock, an' shot him in the belly. 7:44:36 PM Josie: He had a power lets him get anybody to do what he says, just once, so he made me listen to him an' forget what he said, but Mr. Rivers here says I'm cursed, an' a ghost mistook me for that same warlock. 7:44:51 PM Josie: Also touched a cursed gun, somethin' maritime, I think. 7:45:03 PM Josie: An' I keep seein' things in mirrors that ain't there. Movement. 7:51:40 PM Felix: Codex: What gun? 7:51:54 PM Felix: Rivers: Captain Toothless' matchlock. 7:52:04 PM Felix: Codex: How did she get at that, Walter? 7:52:20 PM Felix: Rivers: I didn't lock it away. 7:53:55 PM Josie: My own fault. 7:54:29 PM Felix: Codex: Well. Have a seat, marshal, let's see what I can do. 7:55:06 PM Josie: Josie sits. 7:59:50 PM Felix: He takes off his glasses. His eyes are totally white. 8:00:37 PM Josie: Josie tries not to stare. May fail. 8:00:39 PM Felix: Codex: Hmm. Well, the gun-curse is a simple thing to deal with. A lot more inconvenient if we lived by the sea than it is here. 8:01:28 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:03:30 PM Felix: Codex: If that were the case, you would be seeing sea-phantoms every time you put to water. 8:04:24 PM Josie: Oh. 8:04:31 PM Josie: ... well, still don't want t'be cursed, sir. 8:06:10 PM Felix: Codex nods, and draws a small dagger from his jacket. He swipes it over your head in a slashing motion while intoning some words that almost sound like latin but probably aren't. 8:06:51 PM Felix: You feel something leave you... like some weight you didn't realize you were carrying. 8:06:56 PM Felix: Codex: That deals with that. 8:07:09 PM Josie: Josie twitches. 8:07:19 PM Josie: ...I felt that. 8:09:18 PM Felix: Codex: Yes, I imagine you would. Well, you no longer need fear going to sea. 8:09:53 PM Josie: An' the warlock? 8:12:37 PM Felix: Codex: That will be a bit tougher. We need to know what he said. 8:13:09 PM Josie: ...I don't recall. It was a blank. One minute he was coughin' an' dyin' slow, one minute he was dyin' fast. 8:15:17 PM Josie: He talked in between an' made me forget. There any way you could get me to remember? 8:19:48 PM Felix: Codex: I believe so. I don't think the forgetting is part of the curse. The events are still there in your memory, just being blocked by his power. 8:21:40 PM Josie: How do we get 'em out? 8:27:18 PM Felix: Codex stands up, coming to stand in front of you. He passes his hand in front of your eyes. "First, I'm going to mesmerize you. I'll send you back in your mind to that moment just after he used his power on you. You will relive it and when I bring you back out, you will remember what he said." 8:27:58 PM Josie: ... you sure that's a good idea? 8:29:23 PM Felix: Codex: Why wouldn't it be? 8:29:40 PM Josie: ... don't know, I don't know a thing 'bout magic. 8:29:46 PM Josie: ... do it, I guess. 8:30:16 PM Felix: Codex: You'll only remember his words. It will just be an echo, his words won't have any magic behind them this time. 8:31:31 PM Josie: ... good. 8:31:33 PM Josie: Josie lets him! 8:34:42 PM Josie: Josie is actually very frightened about this, but is way, way too stubborn to show it. 8:36:03 PM Felix: Codex passes his hand before your eyes a few more times, and you feel a strange lassitude come over you. "Relax. Nothing will harm you, marshal. " 8:37:47 PM Josie: Josie *tries* to relax. Sort of. 8:40:51 PM Felix: The magic behind his words does help speed the process a bit, as Kate likely wouldn't relax enough on her own. "Just relax and let your tension out a bit, feel the tension drain out with each exhalation." 8:42:19 PM Josie: Josie tries to relax! In a more relaxed way. 8:48:03 PM Felix: Codex: Relax, Marshal. I understand it's tough for a lawman to let her guard down... 8:48:36 PM Josie: Josie tries. 8:54:48 PM | Edited 8:54:54 PM Felix: He intones a few alien syllables, and you feel yourself sinking into a trance state. "Now, marshal. Cast your mind back. Where were you when you encountered this warlock?" 8:56:23 PM Josie: In the mines. 8:57:02 PM Felix: Codex: You shot him. 8:57:39 PM Josie: He tried foolin' me, an' came up behind me. 8:58:14 PM Felix: Codex: And then? 8:58:51 PM Josie: I shot him. 9:00:18 PM Felix: Codex: But he had time to use his power on you. 9:01:28 PM Josie: Yeah, he wasn't gonna die fast. 9:02:05 PM Felix: Codex: How did his power work, Marshal? 9:02:35 PM Josie: He looks at you with his snake-eye. 9:02:56 PM Josie: Then he sounds real sensible. 9:04:28 PM Felix: Codex: Think back. What did he say, exactly? 9:06:05 PM Josie: He said he was dyin' an' I should listen to what he was sayin'. 9:06:50 PM Felix: Codex: Picture yourself back in that mine. How did it smell in there? 9:07:48 PM Josie: Dirt. Ashes, too, from folks makin' fire without havin' vents. 9:08:39 PM Felix: Codex: Let your eyes close, Marshal. 9:10:24 PM Josie: Josie closes her eyes obediently! 9:12:48 PM Felix: Codex: Now cast your mind back. See the walls of the mine around you. Smell the scents of the mine around you. Hear the sounds of the mine around you. Put yourself back there. You're back in that moment. You cannot be harmed, and you can hear my voice throughout. It's like a play. A reenactment of the event, not the event itself. Do you understand? 9:13:27 PM Josie: Just a reenactment. Yes. 9:14:36 PM Felix: ((Now I figure we'll play the event just after Fennick whammied her. Fill in the blank spot!)) 9:14:53 PM Josie: ((*looks it up*)) 9:17:52 PM Felix: Fennick sits up against the cave wall, looking at you. He's getting paler and paler... he doesn't have much time left. "Gonna tell you some stuff now. YOu're gonna forget it when I'm done, but you'll remember when it's time." 9:18:35 PM | Edited 9:19:38 PM Josie: Why should I listen to a murderin' son of a bitch? 9:25:55 PM Felix: Fennick coughs. "Good question. Yeah, I'm bad, I'm real bad. Ain't gonna deny that. But for all my sins, Viskav's worse. What I do... I do cause I'm a weak man given to my baser nature. Greed. Hunger. Pleasure, all that stuff. Viskav does it all according to a plan. A schematic." 9:26:41 PM Josie: What plan? An' how's him dyin' fit into it? 9:32:06 PM Felix: Fennick: I saw it all. He was human. Born human. This was a disappointment to him. He felt like he was 'cheated' out of the powers that half-breeds get by having two human parents. He was a powerful man, but it wasn't enough. So he let his men kill him. 9:33:53 PM Josie: How's he plan on comin' back? 9:36:48 PM Felix: Fennick: He taught five of us how to be warlocks. We figured it was to make us useful to him in his criminal enterprises. We were right and wrong. 9:38:09 PM Josie: Yeah? How? 9:38:17 PM Josie: ... why're you tellin' me all this? 9:39:59 PM Felix: Fennick: Cause I'm thankful. He taught us so that we could be vessels for him. He's not comin' back by physically diggin' his way out of hell... he's gonna use one of us as a body to come back in. 9:40:30 PM Josie: Thankful to *who*? 9:41:15 PM Felix: Fennick: Me bein' dead means I don't get used as a meat suit. 9:41:44 PM Josie: ... oh. I'm awful sorry 'bout killin' you, but I reckon I didn't have much choice. 9:43:22 PM Felix: Fennick: S'alright. It was only a matter of time. How much you know about Warlocks, Kate? 9:44:01 PM Josie: Not much t'all. How do we stop him from comin' back? 9:53:01 PM Felix: Fennick: You gotta kill the other four of his apprentices. Winnow, Taurus, Vincent and Skel. 9:54:29 PM Josie: ... I can't kill folks 'cept in self-defense, Fennick. I'm the law. I got to try to arrest 'em. 9:54:48 PM Josie: ... 'course all of 'em have more'n'enough evidence for hangin', but that's *after* a trial. 9:55:41 PM Felix: Fennick: Fraid you were gonna say that. Come closer, Kate. 9:57:32 PM Josie: No. I don't haveta do that an' I won't. 10:02:25 PM Felix: Fennick dips a finger in the pool of blood under him and traces out some spidery looking runes on the floor of the mine. He intones something under his breath in some language you don't understand. "Curses are ugly magics, Kate. Death curses even more so. Someone curses you on their deathbed, they're usin that last little bit of their life force to fuel their power." 10:03:10 PM | Removed 10:05:03 PM Josie: This message has been removed. 10:04:29 PM Felix: He coughs. "Sorry. Gotta see it done." He holds his hand over the first few characters he drew. "Winnow." You feel a burning sensation on your forearm. "Taurus. Vincent. Skel." 10:05:14 PM Josie: Well, don't do it, then. 10:05:24 PM | Edited 10:05:52 PM Josie: ((Sorry, accidentally deleted the line instead of fixing the typo.)) 10:06:09 PM Josie: I *can't* do that, Fennick. Lord. Ain't it enough they be hanged after a trial? 10:07:13 PM Felix: Fennick: No. There's not enough time. 10:07:56 PM Josie: Then we'll just have to deal with 'im after 'e comes back! 10:08:10 PM Felix: The symbols on the floor of the cave disappear, one by one, and appear on your forearm. 10:10:20 PM Josie: Dammit, Fennick, I *can't*. 10:14:21 PM Felix: Fennick: When he comes back, it'll be too late. He'll be a walking wound in the natural world. This is a man so evil that hell doesn't want him around. You have to. I charge you, Kate Candlemas, bound by my blood. Bound by my blood until the four I have named are dead. 10:16:37 PM Josie: Josie punches him in the face again. 10:18:09 PM Felix: He coughs. "Now you're gonna forget all this stuff." The mark on your forearm fades till it's invisible. 10:18:29 PM Felix: Codex: Open your eyes, Marshal. Return to the present. 10:18:36 PM Josie: Like hell I-- 10:18:41 PM Josie: Josie opens her eyes. 10:18:50 PM Felix: You're back in Rivers' library! 10:19:16 PM Josie: ... you got to get it off me, Mr. Codex. You *got* to. 10:19:48 PM Felix: Codex: What did you see? What was the nature of the curse? 10:21:48 PM Josie: He cursed me to *murder* four people! 10:22:56 PM Felix: He frowns, muttering to himself. "'Bound by my blood?'" 10:23:36 PM Josie: Yeah! 10:28:04 PM Josie: If I can't get this curse offa me, I got to arrest myself. 10:33:09 PM Felix: Codex: It was a death curse, marshal. He used the last few embers of his own life force to tie his dying wishes on to you. What's strange, though, is that you shouldn't even be here. Most folk would be off hunting these people down to kill them. 10:33:31 PM Josie: ... how come I ain't? 10:33:58 PM Felix: Codex: Something's stopping you. I don't know, you tell me. 10:35:52 PM Felix: Codex: You have any nightmares? 10:35:55 PM Josie: ... somethin' like another powerful artifact? 10:36:00 PM Josie: I *was* havin' nightmares, yeah. 10:36:34 PM Felix: Codex: And you said you were being haunted. 10:38:55 PM Felix: Codex: Normally, the way this sort of thing would work is that you would be tormented until you did what was asked of you. Visitations, nightmares, visions... all to get you pointed in the direction the curser wanted you. 10:39:12 PM Felix: Codex: You don't look terribly tormented. 10:39:26 PM Felix: Codex: Depends on the artifact in question, marshal. 10:40:48 PM Josie: ... don't know if I should trust you with that kinda information. Some folks just want power. 10:43:28 PM Josie: An' I haven't had *real* good experiences with folks usin' magic so far. 10:44:01 PM Felix: Codex: Fair enough. It is possible, yes. Especially if the artifact in question was more aligned with positive energies. 10:45:12 PM Josie: How do I get the curse off? An' if I came face to face with one of the men I'm s'posed to kill... would the other thing still help me? 10:47:44 PM Felix: Codex: I don't know. I'll have to do some research. But typically removing such a curse requires a quest of some kind. And yes, I think that even if you came face to face with one of the men you were supposed to kill, you will be able to keep yourself from giving in. You seem to be made of stern stuff. 10:49:51 PM Josie: Doubt it's to my credit any. 10:51:30 PM Felix: Codex: Oh, it is. Curses work easiest on the weak-minded, those that are more in line with the curser's energies. 10:53:09 PM Josie: How do I remove the curse, though, Mr. Codex? 10:55:01 PM Felix: Codex: I don't know yet. I'll do some research. 10:56:34 PM Josie: What 'bout the hauntin'? 10:57:54 PM Felix: Codex: Those are those residual bits of Fennick that were tied to his life force. If you weren't protected by this other force, you would likely be seeing Fennick's face everywhere, driving you mad. 11:00:04 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:00:12 PM Josie: ... what do I owe ya, for helpin' me like this? 11:02:40 PM Felix: Codex: Nothing, yet. I haven't really helped you yet. 11:04:46 PM Josie: Got rid of one curse. 11:08:21 PM Felix: Codex: That was barely a curse. We're in Wilde, not Portugal. 11:08:43 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:08:54 PM Josie: All right. What would you want for undoin' the other one? If'n you could? 11:09:31 PM Felix: Codex: I don't know what's involved in that yet. 11:11:43 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:11:45 PM Josie: All right. 11:11:57 PM Josie: ((Hopefully it's not her virginity!)) 11:12:03 PM Josie: ((Or all her hair.)) 11:12:23 PM Felix: ((Hee. )) 11:15:11 PM Josie: Josie tries to think. 11:15:21 PM Josie: .... you know anythin' 'bout poisons? 11:15:25 PM Josie: Or werewolves? 11:16:50 PM Felix: Codex: I know a bit about poisons. Not as much as I would like about Werewolves. The only ones I've dealt with have been infected. 11:17:30 PM Josie: Well, I know a born one, an' he was poisoned an' it's killing him slowly. 11:18:53 PM Josie: Aconite an' somethin' magic to go with it. 11:23:00 PM Felix: Codex: Well. I'd have to meet him. 11:23:26 PM Josie: ... would you? 11:36:22 PM Felix: Codex: Of course. Tomorrow. We'll meet for lunch. 11:38:24 PM Josie: ... really? Where d'you want to meet? 11:39:30 PM Felix: Codex: The Imperial. 11:40:42 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:40:44 PM Josie: Noon? 11:41:43 PM Felix: Codex nods. 11:42:33 PM Josie: ... how'd you learn magic, anyhow? 11:44:27 PM Felix: Codex: Same way most folks do, got apprenticed to someone who taught me. 11:44:32 PM Felix: Codex: Why? 11:45:59 PM Josie: Just wonderin'. 11:46:05 PM Josie: You always have eyes like that, or did that come with the magic? 11:51:58 PM Felix: Codex: Magic always has a price. The difference between wizards and warlocks is that wizards pay the price fairly, warlocks look to cheat the system. 11:53:09 PM Josie: Didn't know that, sir. 11:53:18 PM Josie: I'd be glad to shake your hand. An' I look forward to seein' you tomorrow. 11:53:38 PM Felix: he shakes your hand! 11:54:37 PM Josie: Josie still has a manly handshake. 11:55:09 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat to both of them. "I got to be gettin' back to town. You've already done me a world o' good, just tellin' me what happened. It's upsettin', but it's a whole lot better t'know." 11:55:18 PM Felix: Codex nods. 11:55:23 PM Felix: Rivers: Thanks for the candy! 11:56:43 PM Josie: Happy to oblige, sir. 11:56:49 PM Josie: Josie heads out, on Delphine!